


Patience

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has always been confused by the words he had written on his arm, but he'd find his soulmate one day, he knew that. He just hoped that the one day would be soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Magnus believed in the soulmate bond, but he hated his own. He knew that the Words Of A Soulmate was true, he had seen it with his own eyes when he was growing up, people in high school would give each other glances of awe when certain words were spoken to them. Still, his own made him wish that it didn't exist. He wondered why he couldn't have something like Raphael's, 'Hey I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you, I like your jacket', it was far more adorable than his own. He liked to keep his secret, only Cat, Raphael and Ragnor knew, Raphael had made fun of it to begin with, but eventually the three friends pitied Magnus for the words. He hated them with a passion. The reason he wasn't open about the words was because it just sounded wrong, like those shouldn't be the first words you hear from your soulmate. Since the words were on his right arm, he always made an effort to cover up the words, so his wardrobe was filled with long sleeved shirts. It sucked in the summer, when he wanted to wear thin t-shirts or jump into the pool, but he refrained from going in the public pools, he only used the pool in Ragnor's backyard.  
He wondered how long it would be until that someone showed up in his life, every day seemed to make it harder though. He had no clue how he could find that certain someone, he almost wanted to stop searching.  
"I hate it, I'm impatient," Magnus groaned, he glared down at the words on his arm. Catarina leaned over the kitchen counter and grinned at the young man.  
"You're twenty years old, Magnus, you've got a while."  
"What if I don't, you know some people find their soulmate right before their soulmate dies!"  
"I heard about that," Raphael mumbled as he entered the room, he was wearing one of his lesser treasured jackets, it seemed as though he wasn't make such an effort to meet his soulmate anytime soon, "wasn't there a doctor that had a patient brought into him, the patient said 'don't waste time doc, it's my time to go now', and the doctor broke down crying, he said something like 'this can't be real, please no' and then the patient died."  
"That's a myth," Catarina scoffed, "there is no proof that it actually happened."  
"There was an article about it online," Raphael challenged Catarina with a glare, "it looked pretty damn real to me."  
"Not everything online is true, Raphael," Catarina tutted, "remember that time you believed the Zombie Breakout story?"  
"Zombies could totally exist," Raphael pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and turned to his two friends, "anyway Magnus, you'll find him or her, you will. Just remember to use protection, huh?" The man chuckled and then left the kitchen.  
"The downside of having Raphael Santiago as a housemate," Catarina grumbled, "he always steals my bottles of water."  
Magnus laughed as Catarina moaned about the water he then looked down to his arm which currently had the words revealed.  
"How many times have you tried keeping people silent before sex?" Catarina leaned forward again in curiousity.  
"Multiple times, usually when I go out at night, we stay quiet whilst the music is playing... Start making out for a while. Then, as disgusting as it is, we end up in the bathroom of the club and just as we're about to start, they say something."  
"Do you just end it there or...?"  
"No, the other person usually doesn't care if I'm not their soulmate so we continue going with it."  
"With protection?"  
"Yes."  
"Good boy," Cat winked, she stood up and then walked away from the kitchen counter. When she had left the kitchen, Magnus ran his fingers across the words on his arm, why did he have to have these exact words on his arm. He longed for words that were more simple like 'you dropped your notebook' or 'I like your hair', but no, he was stuck with the five words that he really didn't want.  
'It's my first time'  
So what, he'd have sex with his soulmate before they actually spoke to each other? That's how he was trying to make things work out, but every time the other person would speak and it wouldn't be the words he longed for. 

***

Raphael left the house that he shared with Cat and Magnus, he was pretty sure that this day wouldn't be the day that he met his soulmate. He didn't actually care too much, but the idea of having someone that was meant for him was interesting to him. He had several jackets that he loved more than anything, but this jacket was only a simple leather jacket, nothing too flashy on it. It seemed simple, he was certain he wouldn't be bothered by his soulmate.  
He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked, he had decided to go to the coffee shop, it was a regular daily visit for him as it wasn't too far away from his house.  
He moved into the shop and smiled at the girl behind the counter, Izzy, she was usually there when he visited the coffee shop. He moved up to the counter and tapped it as he made his order.  
"Can I have the usual?"  
"Americano," Izzy nodded, "any snacks for you today?"  
"Hmm, actually I'll have double chocolate muffin."  
"Of course," Izzy was grinning, "you know the price Raph, pay up," she chuckled and held out her hand," Raphael then chuckled and handed Izzy the correct amount of money, he then held out five dollars.  
"For my favourite coffee girl, you are allowed to take tips personally, right?"  
"We are, you know that's going towards my college funds, right?"  
"I thought it would be, you know how to spend your money well," Raphael winked playfully to her and then moved to the end of the counter were the barista with red hair, Clary, was in deep conversation with a boy. The boy was wearing a pair of glasses, and Raphael could see he was also wearing a shirt that had a picture of the internet famous Grumpy Cat on it with the word 'NO' under the cat. The boy seemed to look at Raphael quickly, so Raphael turned away, but he still noticed the boy do a double take.  
"Hey I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you, I like your jacket."  
Raphael froze, he then slowly turned to the boy and glared at him in shock, "I get the dork with the cat on his chest?"  
Clary gasped from behind the counter, she looked at her friend with wide eyes and then shrieked at him, "I told you you didn't need to buy a cat to find them!"  
"You were going to buy a cat?" Raphael pulled a face at the boy.  
The boy gave a quick sigh before holding his hand out to Raphael, "I'm Simon Lewis, uh, hi."  
"Hi," Raphael mumbled as Izzy slid the cup of coffee across to him, "what's going on over here then, huh?"  
"Soulmates," Clary squealed to Izzy, "but these ones were better than ours."  
"Ooh," Izzy looked between the two boys, "how can it be better than 'what the hell kind of penguin is this'?"  
"I get the dork with the cat on his chest," Simon repeated what Raphael had said as he pointed to his grumpy cat shirt.  
"Man, I can't believe you never told me that before," Izzy pouted to Simon.  
"Knowing other people's soulmate words out of context is always fun actually," Simon laughed, "like when Clary showed me the words 'that's not a penguin you doof, it's a skunk' on her ankle."  
"You called her a doof," Raphael cocked his head to Izzy, figuring that she must have been Clary's soulmate.  
"I did, and she's now my doof."

***

After a long day of barely any customers, Izzy hung her apron up and quickly gave Clary a kiss goodbye. After the kiss, Clary wrapped her arms around Izzy before letting her girlfriend leave the building. Izzy was happy she had found her soulmate, having her words on her hip had led her to curious searches for her soulmate. Her view on her soulmates words were far different from her older brother's. Alec had basically shut off the world around him, he didn't want to find his soulmate so he didn't speak to anybody that he didn't already know. He had the words 'it looks like you're enjoying this', so who knew what that was about. Alec mostly refused to speak to girls, since their mother had convinced him he'd end up with a girl, but Izzy knew it could have been different.  
After the drive home, Izzy ran into her family home, she knew that their parents weren't home at the time because they were at the local annual funfair with Max. As Izzy got inside she saw Alec stood in the hallway in his underwear and a baggy shirt holding a bowl of cereal, he quickly smiled to her.  
"Alec, it's six."  
"I was hungry and I'm not allowed to touch the oven."  
"You're an introvert, not a child."  
"Mom still doesn't trust me," Alec shrugged and walked towards Izzy, "you want some?"  
"No thanks," Izzy shook her head quickly and walked through to the dining room, knowing that Alec would follow her. As they sat down she began to smile, "hey, you want to know something?"  
"What?"  
"Simon Lewis, you know Clary's dorky friend, found his soulmate today."  
"Ah well, he'll have fun then won't he," Alec sarcastially replied.  
"Alec you need to live life, you can't spend every night in your underwear eating bowls of cereal."  
"I can and I will, mom and dad are barely home at night anyway so..."  
"We're going to the funfair," Izzy suddenly gasped, "it'll be fun!"  
"Yes, me and a public event, good mix."  
"Alec, come on..."  
"Never."  
"Alec."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"Why?"  
"Because you need to have fun, it'll relax you, make you less stressy," Izzy crossed her arms as she looked at her brother, "please, please, please?"  
"Fine," Alec mumbled as he continued to eat his cereal.  
"Great! I'll pick an outfit out for you," Izzy jumped up from the table and then ran out of the room to do as she had promised, find an outfit for Alec to were to the funfair, it shouldn't have been hard at all, most of Alec's clothese were the same anyway.

***

"Isn't this already miles better than being out at the nightclubs?" Catarina let out a high pitched shriek of laughter as she and Magnus walked away from the small funfair ride.  
"Yeah I guess," Magnus nodded with a small chuckle, "we're going on the ferris wheel, right?"  
"Yes, after we get some hot dogs," Catarina excitedly dragged Magnus over to the hot dog stand.  
"Did you invite Raphael?" Magnus asked as they queued up.  
"Yeah, he said he's already being dragged here."  
"By who? Aren't we his only friends?" Magnus laughed loudly as he joked with Catarina.  
Catarina just gave him a serious look, "he's here with his soulmate."  
"What?" Magnus almost choked, "Raphael found his soulmate before I found mine? That's total bullshit."  
"You guys know Raphael?" A girl in the queue turned around with a grin, "I'm Izzy, I serve him at the coffee shop, turns out he's soulmates with my girlfriend's best friend, small world, right?"  
"Right," Catarina nodded to the girl, "I'm Catarina, unfortunate housemate of Raphael and this is Magnus."  
Magnus waved to the girl, she smiled politely to them, "I'm here with my big brother, Alec, but he ran off to the bathroom and left me to get the hot dogs."  
"Poor thing," Magnus patted Izzy on the back, "I usually do that to Cat to be fair," Magnus shrugged, "great minds think alike."  
Izzy laughed as she turned back to the stand, she ordered her hot dog and once she was given the hot dogs she excused herself from the pair and then walked off in the direction of her brother. Catarina and Magnus both ordered regular hotdogs with no toppings, they then began walking around the park whilst they ate their food. Magnus watched the ferris wheel, he found himself suddenly excited to go on it, luckily Catarina had just finished her hot dog so he quickly pulled her towards the ferris wheel.  
"Oh it's Izzy," Catarina pointed towards the girl who was stood with a talle boy, she was pointing him towards the ferris wheel.  
"Four people can fit in one of the ferris wheel carriages, why don't we ask her and her brother to join us," Magnus suggested, Catarina nodded and then ran over to the pair, Magnus slowly approached as Izzy was nodding eagerly. The boy, however, seemed less interested but he still seemed to agree. Magnus didn't want to attempt to speak to the boy, he seemed uncomfortable and Magnus didn't want to put him out of his comfort zone.  
The group quickly moved towards the ferris wheel, luckily the queue had already disappeared so the group easily got into one of the carriages. Magnus was sat opposite Izzy and next to Catarina. The group fell into a quick conversation, well Catarina and Izzy did, they were talking about Raphael. As the ride moved, Magnus noticed Alec staring out of the side of the carriage, it was obvious he didn't want to be there.  
As the ferris wheel reached the top , Magnus saw Alec starting to smile. He glanced over to Izzy and then to Magnus, as he looked at the other boy he turned his head away.  
"It looks like you're enjoying this," Magnus commented, finally speaking to the boy.  
"It's my first... Time..." Alec slowed his words down as he looked back at Magnus.  
"First time," Magnus repeated, realising what Alec had actually said to him.  
The two boys stared at each other in silence before Catarina let out a squeal of excitement, she knew the words that Alec had said, she knew them very well. Izzy just stared at Alec.  
"You two," Catarina pointed at the two boys, "oh my God, you two are soulmates."  
Alec turned away and looked out the side of the carriage again, Izzy placed a hand on her brother's back, "are you okay, Alec?"  
"Fine," Alec mumbled the reply, he didn't turn to Izzy though, he stayed facing out of the carriage.  
"Uh," Magnus watched Alec intently, "so would you like to go on a date some time?" Alec didn't reply, he just continued to stare out of the carriage. Magnus cleared his throat, "you know, I've waited to find you for a while... I always thought it would be a very different scenario," still, Alec ignored him, "alright then. I never pictured it being like this."  
Catarina's smile dropped, she looked at Magnus in fear, knowing that he was probably hurt by this reaction.  
The group ended up sitting in silence for the rest of the ride, Magnus kept his eyes closed, he wanted to remain calm. Being rejected by his soulmate was the worst feeling he had ever felt. It was a pain that actually felt as though his heart was breaking. When they reached they reached the bottom, Magnus rushed out of the carriage. He wanted to cry but he didn't want Alec or Izzy to see him crying. 

***

Alec followed Izzy out of the carriage, she pointed over to another ride, hoping it could distract him but Alec just shook his head.  
"We're going home."  
"But Alec..."  
"If you're not going home, then I am," Alec mumbled, he began to walk away from Izzy. After a few seconds, Izzy chased after Alec and linked their arms together as they walked.  
"Alec, you know, the whole souldmate thing might not be as bad as you think. Remember Jace? He was terrified of finding his soulmate, then he met Lydia and it was perfect."  
"Well I'm not Jace. He was good with talking to people, wanting to talk to people..."  
"Jace was terrified of speaking to people," Izzy informed Alec.  
"I don't want to talk about this stupid soulmate thing," Alec stopped and turned to Izzy sharply, "in fact the first thing I'm doing when I get home is cutting this stupid soulmate bond!"  
"Alec, you can't do that, you'll break Magnus's heart. You have to give him a chance."  
"No I don't," Alec shook his head, "I'm getting rid of the bond, I don't need a soulmate."  
"It'll just make another bond, Alec."  
Alec didn't care, he'd just avoid his soulmate, he'd stay at his house again for as long as it took, he didn't need the soulmate bond.

***

A few days after the funfair incident, Magnus was at his home, watching some doumentary on Soulmate Refusals. He hated how he felt, not too long after Alec had ignored him at the funfair he had felt a sharp pain shoot through his right arm. When he looked at his arm, it was blank. Alec had removed their bond. Magnus had spent the past few days locked in his bedroom. It was painful, not just the pain in his arm, but the heartbreak of the refusal.  
As he watched the documentary, the pain in his right arm showed up again. He looked down at his arm, he had given up wearing long sleeves now that his soulmate bond had disappeared. He watched as words began to form on his skin. He stared at his arm for a whole minute until the words were all clear.  
'Wow. Really?'  
Magnus stared down at the words, "so what this time? I say some interesting fact that they find amazing? I don't want to play this game."  
"Magnus get up and get dressed," Raphael stormed into the living room, "you're coming to the coffee shop with Simon and I."  
"Pretty sure it's supposed to be a date," Magnus mumbled.  
"I don't care, you're coming."  
"Fine," Magnus stood up, he pulled a face at Raphael before moving through to his room to get dressed.  
Once he was dress more suitable for the outing, he followed Raphael out of the house and towards the coffee shop. Magnus wondered into coffee shop, he instantly recognised Izzy behind the counter. The man stood opposite Izzy turned to look at the door when he saw her reaction, then Magnus realised it was Alec.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"Wow. Really?" Alec glared down at his left arm.  
Magnus cocked his head to the side, "again? "  
Alec seemed calmer this time, he let out a sigh as Izzy handed him a hot drink, he shared a look with his sister before stepping away from the counter, "when you've ordered, come sit with me."  
Magnus looked at Raphael who gave him a quick grin and then ordered his usual from Izzy. Magnus asked for a mocha, he looked around and watched Alec take a seat in the corner of the coffee shop. Magnus looked back to Izzy.  
"It's been emotional, for my brother," Izzy whispered to Magnus after she gave the order to Clary, "I know he cut the bond, that was hard to him, he was really..."  
"It bonded us again," Magnus admitted to Alec's sister.  
"Wow, fate really wants you two to be together," Izzy grinned and let out a small laugh, "I think he gets it, he's starting to loosen up to the idea of it... Just go gentle with him, he's sensitive."  
When Magnus and Raphael were given their drinks, Raphael moved over to the table where Simon was sat. Magnus cautiously walked over to Alec. As he took a seat, Alec gave him a small smile.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."

***

Clary watched Alec and Magnus from the counter, she let a smile play on her face, "soulmates?"  
"Once and twice," Izzy answered, she leaned on the counter, "they were bonded together before, but then Alec freaked out and cut the bond, so they were bonded again."  
"Second time bonding? That's unheard of," Clary gasped, "they're one of a kind."  
"I think Alec's terrified of relationships, it doesn't seem fair that the soulmate bonds are forcing him into something like this."  
"Soulmates don't have to jump right into things, look at Raphael and Simon."  
"I'm scared for him."  
"I know you are, Iz. He'll be okay, Magnus will treat him well."  
"He better," Izzy let out a small laugh as the bell on the door rang again, she looked over to the door to see Lydia and Jace enter. Lydia was walking behind Jace and they were both laughing about something. Izzy gave them a smile and quickly waved them over to the counter.  
"Hey Iz," Jace moved up to the counter, "have you got something to tell me?"  
"Yes, actually," Izzy nodded, she looked over to Alec and Magnus and then back to the coupl in front of her, "Alec found his soulmate."  
"He did?" Lydia began to smile, "who is it?"  
Izzy pointed to Magnus and Alec who were sat in the corner of the room, "but... He's only slowly going into, I think. The first time they met he freaked out and cut their bond."  
"Wait, but won't he be-"  
"Rebonded," Izzy nodded, "he was rebonded to Magnus again."  
"No way," Jace glanced around in shock, "really?"  
"Yeah, but don't freak Alec out about it, he'll panic again. I think he's actually going to be okay with all of this."  
"You think?" Lydia leaned on the counter.  
"I do."

***

Alec looked at Magnus and awkwardly cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry about cutting the bond."  
"It's okay, I'm just glad that we were bonded again, are you willing to give me a chance this time?"  
Alec hesitated, he sat back in his chair and frowned, "I don't know, not right away, I don't want to rush into anything that I'm unsure of."  
"So we'll go slow."  
"N-no I don't... I don't want anything, not right now," Alec shook his head, Magnus noticed that he seemed nervous as he spoke, "I think I can like you, in time, but right now... I'm not ready."  
"That's okay," Magnus was smiling as he nodded, "I understand, so we make a soulmate agreement. We play the long game."  
"That's a good idea," Alec glanced around nervously, "we'll play the long game."  
Magnus watched as Alec began to smile, he could get used to seeing Alec's smile, he could wait for it to be in his life. He didn't mind how long it took Alec to be comfortable with the idea of a relationship, because he had clarification that he'd be with Alec in the future. He had waited years for his 'It's my first time' soulmate, he could wait a few more years for Alec. He was just happy that he finally knew who he was destined to be with.


End file.
